1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, bookbinding printing method, and computer-readable medium for printing and binding images.
2. Description of the Related Art
To print one received data by a plurality of copies, a conventional bookbinding technique lays out image data of a single document on a single sheet of paper a plurality of number of times, and performs print processing (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-208573).